


Consummate Consequences

by spookywoods



Series: Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods/pseuds/spookywoods
Summary: For the Drarry Discord August Prompt Challenge: nervous, in 298 words.





	Consummate Consequences

Harry strides into the Atrium, each step a torturous stretch of aching legs, every motion friction against blossoming love bites across his skin. 

Dashing into a crowded lift, he’s enveloped in the warmth of close bodies. His mind wanders, drifting back to pale skin, to Draco beneath him, careful hands gripping his thighs, eager voice demanding,  _ “Move your hips, Potter, or I’ll end you.”  _

The lift doors open. Harry starts acknowledging those around him, but when he’s met with wide, concerned eyes, he rushes into the clamour of the bullpen, a blush blooming on his cheeks. But more curious stares follow him as he heads to his desk, and he thinks he must be too bloody obvious. 

He finally sits, and sensation surges through him. 

It’s relief, respite, deliverance: the satisfying slide of Draco’s cock inside him for the first time, the drive of hips tearing him apart, finding communion, being remade. He remembers hands seeking out his own, fingers entwined, Draco’s commanding voice, and something new sparking inside him. 

_ “Come for me, Harry. Now.”  _

“Oh no,” Ron anguishes. Harry’s eyes open, horror replacing his desire. Ron takes a seat at his desk, shoulders slumping. “They’ve told you, then.”

Harry shakes his head. “Told me what?”

“Malfoy’s got Senior Auror on the new case.” Ron frowns. “He’ll be dishing out orders ‘til we solve it.” 

Harry pales, his blood rushing to another part of his body at the mention of  _ Draco giving orders. _

“I wouldn’t be nervous, mate,” Ron sighs. “After all, you’re dating the git.” 

Draco strolls out from Robard’s office looking determined, strong, beautiful. “Hildegard, Stevenson, Weasley,” he pauses. Harry doesn’t even look, he can hear the smirk. “Potter. My office. Now.” 

Half hard under his robes, he shudders. Harry’s fucked, in the best possible way. 


End file.
